memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Afsarah Eden
|FinalAssign=fleet commander, Project Full Circle |Rank=Captain |Insignia= }} Afsarah Eden was a Human female serving in Starfleet in the late-24th century. She was an ebony-skinned, lithe woman who looked much younger than her fifty-plus years. At some point Eden married Willem Batiste, but, as early as the first day of their honeymoon, began to lower her expectations of the marriage. The couple divorced sometime in 2376. Upon the return of the from the Delta Quadrant in 2377, Eden was assigned to Project Full Circle and was involved in debriefing the crew. In 2381, Project Full Circle was given a new brief as an exploratory task force, to return to the Delta Quadrant. Following Captain Chakotay's "failed" psychological evaluation, Eden was assigned command of Voyager by her ex-husband and Full Circle fleet commander, Admiral Batiste. Publicly the two seemed to maintain a cordial working relationship, but privately they often clashed. Batiste was particularly critical of Eden's decision to allow Chakotay, Seven of Nine, B'Elanna Torres and Miral Paris to remain aboard Voyager. When evidence of sabotage was discovered Eden began to believe that Batiste had been correct, and suspected Chakotay, however she soon realized that the saboteur was Batiste himself. Confronting him, she learned that he was actually a member of Species 8472, who, years earlier, had been sent to the Federation as a reconnaissance agent. Rather than commit suicide, as per his orders, he wished to return home. Eden was deeply hurt by the revelation, especially the confession that their marriage was a part of the assignment. Nevertheless she agreed to help him and, along with Chakotay, was able to secure his return to fluidic space. Following communication with Admiral Montgomery, Eden was reassigned as commander of the Full Circle fleet. Her first acts in that capacity were to offer command of Voyager back to Chakotay, and to create a position of Fleet Chief Engineer for B'Elanna Torres. (VOY novels: Full Circle, Unworthy) Once the , , and failed to rendezvous with the fleet following their investigation of the Children of the Storm, Eden ordered Voyager to the Children's home system to determine the cause. When it was discovered that the Planck had been destroyed, she ordered Voyager to locate Quirinal which they did, crash-landed on an alien world. In time, she and Chakotay disagreed over how best to proceed vis-a-vis the Children, but in the end, Eden chose to free a number of captive Children to their "mother" in a goodwill gesture that resulted in the freeing of the captive USS Demeter and the establishment of peaceful relations between the Federation and the Children. (VOY novel: Children of the Storm) Afsarah and q sacrificed themselves to seal the rupture between the multi-verse and the Omega Continuum into the multi-verse without having to destroy the Q. (VOY novel: The Eternal Tide) Secret information Though Eden passes as a human (apparently even through Dominion War-level anti-Changeling identity screenings), she is not actually a human but a member of an as-yet undisclosed species with ties to the Delta Quadrant. She arrived in Federation space with her adoptive uncles, Miles Jobin and Carson Taller, while she was young, and does not know anything about her native species except that she recognized some artifacts encountered by the crew of the Voyager during its trek to return home. (VOY novel: Full Circle) When another alien artifact from the Delta Quadrant stirred the secrets of her origins, Eden recruited Counselor Cambridge into efforts to discover her species. After revealing the history of her two "uncles" and their perpetual archaeological search, she insisted that she would not allow her search to interfere with Voyager's mission. After the mission with the Children of the Storm concluded, she did reveal her mysterious origins to Chakotay. (VOY novel: Children of the Storm) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel